imagination_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
The AJKey Kids
I went downstairs and to the kitchen to fetch Rupert and to make sure the Kitchen Clean Up shift was doing the chores assigned. I peered into the kitchen, to see a lot of my sisters mopping and boys scrubbing down the pots and counters. I nodded, and turned, only to be tackled by a giant ball of fur. Laughing, I petted my dog, and got up. Suddenly, I heard shouts, and Ice's cry of frusteration. Rupert and I ran towards it, to see Mango and Boss in a scuffle, yelling, cursing, scratching and slapping. Koala was in the mist of it, screaming about how idiotic and immature they both were. A lot of our siblings crowded around, some in frantic whispers amongst themselves, others cheering on the fight, and the last ones trying to hide or burying their faces in their hands. Ice stood next to the suffle, telling them all to calm down, and doing her best to pull them apart. "Puppy! A little help here?" she cried, pushing Boss and Mango away from each other. I nodded, and ran in. I grabbed Mango by the shoulders, pulling her away from the scuffle, while Ice did the same with Boss. We both scolded Koala and told her to stay out of it. Then, Gray strolled over. "Oh gosh--what is it?" "What is it? Boss is such a complete beep idiot, that's what!" shouted Mango. "Excuse me? Mango's the complete airhead who freaking STARTED this! Why the heck am I in trouble?" "Because you aren't doing any better than her!" Ice snapped. "Helllloooooo? You keep blabbling about absolutely NOTHING and wasting my time! I don't even--oh gosh, no wonder they call you 'Boss.' You boss everyone around expecting them to listen to your absolute NOTHINGNESS." Mango sneered. "This coming from someone named after a FRUIT!" said Boss, voice raising. "Calm down...CALM DOWN," started Gray. "TELL HER THAT!" shouted Mango. "Ugh, tell her that!" said Boss. "You BOTH are complete idiots!" said Koala. "KOALA!" We all shot her a look. "Everyone--break it up. Mango, Boss, any more from you and it's a punishment. Koala, it's best you leave now." Koala grumbled, kicked at the floor, and stormed upstairs. "Now," said Gray, running his hands down his face, "can't we all just breathe?" "Yessir..." we said. "I'm just so sick of this..." said Mango. She stood up tall. "This family's screwed...and we know it. And if nothing's done about it, it's all going to fall." Boss snorted. "Mango..." I started. "Let 'em go," said Gray. Ice and I obeyed. "Now, you two, best you head to your rooms to cool off." Mango and Boss exchanged an ugly look, then headed upstairs. We all stood there, Mango's statement apparently lingering over us. Ice looked down, Cupcat went pale, Miss rubbed her arm. "Don't worry," said Gray, obviously seeing our concern, "I'm not going to let it happen. Okay?" "Alright..." said a few users. I didn't want to think about our family being torn apart. But each time something like this happened, I began to lose hope... I had the folks who were originally tidying up the living room get back to work, then Rupert and I went upstairs to check on Road and Nunya. They were both in the attic, sitting on a platform by a giant window and looking at the landscape below. I must say, on Intrusion Monitoring, you get to see an amazing view. From the large attic, you can basically see all sides of the land, from each window up there, for miles outstretched. Perfect for seeing an intruder in the process of attempting intrusion, and also for an amazing sight. When I had Intrusion Monitoring a while before, I used to lean against the window and sigh at the beauty, looking out in the meadow, and often beyond, deep into the forest. It was a vast woods, the front trees outlining the farthest end of the giant meadow, and one could easily tell it was quite thick. I've always wanted to go into the forest, in crave of adventure, to see what secrets it held, how big it was, meet wildlife and journey through it, but I was never allowed to go in more than 10 yards. I saw the view of it as I came into the attic. I left Rupert at the bottom, because, of course, he couldn't get up the ladder. I edged through the trapdoor and pushed myself up. Nunya had her elbows on the windowsill, her chin in her up-turned palms, and heaved a sigh. "Hey, you guys doing alright?" I asked. Road turned around briefly, and nodded. "Yup." Nunya tilted her head. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" I walked up to them. "Yeah, it is." I pointed at the forest. "Always wanted to know what was beyond the meadow, way out there. Haven't you?" "Duh," said Nunya, turning to look at me. "Looks spooky, though." "Eh, I do 'spooky'," said Road. "But it's probably just trees, trees, more trees, and occasional poison ivy, I bet you." I poked him. "Funkiller." He made a face. I pushed my glasses up. One more round of checking up on everyone and my chores for the morning would be done. My next shift would be afternoon, then evening, due to Regular Chores happening during those three time frames. "Well, I'ma go," I said. "Bye!" Road and Nunya waved. I climbed down the ladder, and walked with Rupert down the halls. Then, I saw a figure. Her head was down, she wore a jacket, and boots up to her knees. My sister, Chief. She walked straight past me, hardly acknowledging I was there. "Hey, Chief," I said, turning towards her. She didn't look at me, just continued walking. "Chief?" I walked to her and touched her shoulder. She looked up at me. Then, did I realize the giant tears rolling down her face. Chief crying?! Not like her. "Oh my goodness, what's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head, then wiped her face with her sleeve. "N-Nothing, nothing at all. I'm fine. Just...just let me be for right now...okay?" I tilted my head. "Alright." She scampered away, to her bedroom, and shut the door. I heard a click as it locked. I stood there for a while, dumbfounded. Then, I felt a nudge, as Rupert gently rubbed his head against me. I nodded, shook it off, and walked down a flight of stairs, to the floor with my bedroom. What on earth could be wrong with Chief? Chapter 3Edit Lunch was soon underway. Kids on Lunch Commitee: Jeff, Cody, Boss, and Kmf. To tell the truth, they were actually outstanding in their job. We all sat down, ready to eat. Gray and the Head of Home sat on their end. But I noticed a difference in Chief. Instead of her normal, bubbly, happy but mature stature, she looked drained, exhausted, tired, depressed. She looked down, and picked at her plate, even though there was nothing on it. Universal was making oragami out her napkins, and Klint and Gray exchanged wary glances. The two weren't the best of pals, you could say. The two boys talked quietly amongst themselves. Oh goodness, there was probably some new change. Hardly they talk unless they are making fun of each other or discussing something. And by the hurried whispers, and impatient glances they gave to everyone else, I assumed the latter. Gray looked partially annoyed a bit. Suddenly Klint stood up. "Hello, guys! As noted, we are ''a home full of--well--children, and our vulnerabilty level is quite high. Although we DO have Intrusion Monitors," he gestured towards Nunya and Road, "we do need to go over some procedures--yet again--in case of an intrusion really happening." He cleared his throat. "However, we have decided to make a few changes in it. For insance, instead of us all retreating to the attic, due to our new population increase, we decided to split hiding spots. Each sibling will be put into a group, and that group will go into a designated hiding spot in case of an intrusion. Also, our Monitors will be responsible for heading to the office and taking emergency procedures, as in, heading there to call 9-1-1 and to make sure everyone is in a safe place." "Whoa...whoa...whoa..." Gray stood up. "Hold the phone. So, many of our siblings, but just risk the Monitors' lives, eh?" Klint straightened up. "Well...not exactly." "Sounds like what you are saying to do. Everyone else goes into hiding, the Monitors instead, while a possible ''armed ''intruder, or multiple in that case, is in the home, have to cut across the entire mansion to reach an office, and also patrol around to make sure everyone's hidden? It might seem simple but one gunshot to the head's enough to screw the entire plan!" "Well, no. We would be arming the Monitors as well, especially during the patrol, in case anyone is in need of help." "So, you're basically having our little siblings play 'hero?' Oh yes. Go up to some stranger--which basic procedures state not to even communicate with--and just shoot 'em in the head. What joy!" "It would not be just the Monitors," said Klint, clearing his throat. "The Overseers will be at it as well--and a change of plan might dictate that the Monitors just help everyone hide and get to a phone, while the Overseers actually protect." "Oh great, so risk ALL of their lives! That's your master plan. Well thought out, sir!" Gray shifted impatiently on his feet, scowling. "Well, what ELSE do you expect them to do? Everyone hides, and you risk the lives of MORE siblings because no one has taken procedures to actually stop? Say an intruder finds a hiding spot. BAM, you might've killed half your Monitors, a third your Overseers, and a QUARTER of everyone else! Or say, you send ONE sibling to contact, THREE siblings to help everyone, TWO siblings to protect. That's more vulnerable to them! At LEAST in a group, it's more organized and lowers the risk of 'em getting hurt because they've worked together." "But ''still...don't you even know how that could end, you idiot?" "Idiot? YOU'RE the one fussing over SAVING THE LIVES of folks YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE GUIDING." "I'm not, I'm trying to help 'em...and you're just being a complete ninny." "YOU are the ninny, you little dweeb!" "Dweeb? Eh, sure. You're a complete knuckle-head! A giant ole fatty!" "Oh, you're just so puny, and adorable." Klint laughed harshly. "Wun out of inswults for the big bad meanie?" He shoved Gray. Some of my brothers at the end of the table stood up. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Some sisters good up and rooted. Then, MANY sibliings started cheering on the fight. Gray narrowed his eyes. "You SERIOUSLY wish to do this?" "How cute!" said Klint, pinching Gray's cheeks. "Scwared?" Gray then shoved Klint, having him smash into the table. Some siblings cheered. Klint stood up, narrowed his eyes, and punched Gray. Gray dodged, and Klint's fist rammed into the wall. Growling, Klint grabbed Gray and threw him onto one of the far tables. Gray gasped, blood running down his face, and rushed back to Klint. I didn't know who would win the fight. Gray was more skilled, but Klint was more advantaged. He towered over Gray, shoulders broad, bulky, sturdy. He was older than Graystripe by a few years--actually the oldest in the house, although Gray was the one appointed leader. He cracked his knuckles. Gray growled and threw his fist into Klint's cheek. He moaned, head twisting and banging into the wall. Then, Klint made a fist, and threw into Gray's stomach. "Oooooooooooooooooooh." A low moan came from the crowd. Chief cringed by this, and Universal stood up. "Boys, BOYS!" Neither of them listened, and no one from the crowd backed Uni up; they were too intensely watching the fight. Micha giggled. I was just shocked by all this--too concerned that I was frozen. I didn't know who to root for at first. But I did know what I would root for: both their bones to stay strong and their hearts to continue beating. And the blood to not come out so much. Klint's face dripped with blood, as he grabbed Gray's arm, twisted it behind his back, laughed, then threw him to the ground. Gray moaned, and Klint kicked him in the stomach. A cry escaped my older brother.. Gray got up, growling, and wiped the blood from his eyes. He then ran into Klint, dodged a punch, and cracked one himself in Klint's jaw. Klint screamed in pain, and Gray laughed. Klint raised his fist to repunch, and Gray raised his arms up to block it, when suddenly, Universal screamed from the top of her lungs, "STOP!" They both froze and turned to her. "You boys are being absolutely ridicilous!" Universal scolded. "I mean, look at you! You two would've beaten yourselves to death! And it's not a really good role-model for the younger siblings." They both turned beet red--not just from the wounds on their faces--and looked down. "If...if I may intrude," I heard a voice say. Mario, one of my brothers, scurried up to them. "I do believe that, while you get on US for fighting, that you both--" Klint, Gray, and Universal shot him a glare. My brother froze. "Nevermind, do not mind me. I said nothing...nothing. Pretend I was neeeever here." He held up his hands, then backed up. Both of them were cracked, bruised, extremely bloody, and panting, Gray gasped, and straightened up. "My bad--how foolish of me." Klint wiped the blood from his cheeks and shook his head. "I'm sorry, too. I went overboard." Suddenly, the crowd of kids parted. Misslilytoon shuffled up to both of them. The girl hardly said a word, but was one of the most helpful sisters yet. She took both boy--a bit roughly--by the arm, and out the room, to deal with their wounds. She was amazing in medical talent. You must hand it to her, she is one of the best sisters yet. We all stood there. And we all eyed Chief. Normally, Chief would've handled the situation, but now she seemed unsure of herself. Uni looked at her in confusement, and Chief finally stood up. "Well, guys, that was a great example of what not ''to do. Both boys should have controlled their anger, and taken different approaches to it instead of--well--doing that. I hope to see NONE of that from you guys, alright. So...um...yeah...let's eat." Cody stumbled into the Dining Room, hair-net covering one of her eyes and spatulea in one hand "You mean I missed it? I missed the fight?" We all glared at her. "Erm...I mean...great! I really...uh...don't like fights, nope not at all!" Micha laughed. I hardly ate my food, the turn of events still fresh in my mind. I could hear Mango's voice: "This family's screwed....it's going to fall...." Images from the previous fight clouded my mind. Gray lying on the ground, moaning, blood pouring down his face. Klint slumped against the wall, cheek swollen and stained red. My vision got blurry as tears came to my eyes, but I quickly blinked them back. I had nothing to worry about. We would be fine. And I couldn't be so weak anyway. I took a glance at Chief. She was simply picking at her food. I could see she didn't eat a morsel of it. The way she averted her eyes from each sibling, the quickness in her glances, the trembling hands she had suggested she was hiding something...something beyond the family was bothering her. I wondered what. Chapter 4Edit I stood before the bookshelves. It was evening, many siblings heading their way to bed. But, inable to sleep just yet, I wandered off into the library. I scanned the shelves for a book I might like...until something caught the corner of my eye. Mother's picture. Suddenly, that fear I'd obtained earlier came back. ''Don't worry, I told myself. We aren't going to break apart... But suddenly...I saw Mango and Boss, trying to tear themselves apart. The tears running down Chief's face. Gray and Klint bloody, still trying to get the last punch. Universal getting agitated with all the drama... I felt my stomach dropping, and I had to hold onto the side of the bookshelf to keep balance. I could feel a lump forming in my throat. "Whatcha doin' still up?" I heard a voice say. It took me by surprise, and I jumped, then turned around to see Klint standing right there. "N-Nothing much," I said, straightening up. "Just not up for sleeping yet...I guess." Klint leaned on a bookshelf, raising an eyebrow. The effects on earlier's fight was obvious on him: a bruise on the side of his head, a long red wound down the side of his face, rough knuckles. "Something's bothering you. Wassup?" I looked down. "Well?" I sighed. "I'm...I'm just kinda worried a bit. A-About our family." "What do you mean?" Klint straightened up. "Well...Mother died and all...and Jaugar disappeared...not to mention, quite a few siblings...and...we're all fighting and disagreeing..." "You're scared of this family tearing apart?" I nodded. Klint sighed. "Puppy, I know you're concerned...but relax, alright? Don't worry, I'm sure we are going to be okay. We're a lot closer than a lot of other families." I nodded. "I'm positive nothing is going to happen to us. Okay?" I looked at him. "Alright." "Now get to bed, k?" I nodded, and followed him out. Despite the previous conversation, I still had a hard time sleeping. I shut my eyes and took deep breaths, concetrating on repeatedivly telling myself: "We will be fine...we will be fine." I couldn't help it, and my bed felt like it was made from nails. I couldn't stay in bed anymore...and my brother's loud snores weren't helping either. I slid out my bed, careful not to wake Jeff or Rupert. Then, I slipped out my room, and down the hall. I was planning on getting a glass of water or so, mainly to just take a walk around the house to get my mind off things. I started down the stairs... and that's when I heard the creak. It came from downstairs. I figured it was one of my siblings. In fear of being caught, I crouched on the stairs, and silently walked down. I heard muffled footsteps near the living room. I tiptoed across the foyer and towards the kitchen. I turned around briefly to see what sibling it was. But I was quite surprised by what I saw. A tall, bulky, large figure. Dressed in dark clothes, shadows cast on his back, as he was crouched over near the coffee table. I don't recall any siblings that large, not even Klint. I scurried silently into the Dining Room, pressed against the wall, and peeked across the side. The figure stood up, the light from the Living Room window shining on his face. My eyes widened, and I bit my lip to keep from screaming or gasping. It wasn't a sibling. It was a grown man, one of which I did not know. Who came unexpectedly in the night...alone, without invitation. In other words, an intruder. I had to get out of there. Fast. The only thing closest would be the front door, but that would be abandoning my family, plus too risky for me. I would have to sneak back upstairs and warn everyone. But with one turn of a head he would catch me, and there was no other way to get back into the foyer. But, I would go down for my family. At least my screams would alert them. I didn't even give myself time to think about what I was doing, or to allow myself to have a fear moment. I tensened up, took a deep breath, and tiptoed forward, and towards the stairs. "'EY!" I froze, eyes turning towards the intruder. He stood in the Living Room doorway, holding out something. My heart sank into my feet. A gun. "Listen, little girl," he spat. "Make not one move, not one sound, or else I'll pull this trigger. Understood?" I gulped. No, I would not stand there like a doofus while he did who-knows-what to us. I stiffened up, then jumped, screaming, "FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" Now, there was no fire, so you might be wondering why I would scream that rather than "Intruder." But naturally, alerting with "Fire" will tensen up anyone, having them freak out and automatically know there's danger and react. Therefore, although we refer to Intrusion as "Code Four," in case of one actually happen, we are to yell "Fire." I heard three gunshots go off, but thankfully, I felt no pain, so hopefully I wasn't shot. I fell on the ground, gasping. The intruder turned towards me, and fired again. A bullet flew past my shoulder. I screamed, got up, and ran into the kitchen. I heard confused and panicked yells from upstairs. Suddenly, I heard a voice--I recgonized Road's--cry, "PUPPY?!" I zoomed through the rooms, hoping the intruder would follow me. I heard the sound of bullets, and the air around me wooshing quickly. I don't even think my heart was beating, but by no means would the rest of my body allow it to slow me down. Suddenly, I heard less and less shots, until finally they stopped all together. I turned around, to see the intruder gone. Oh gosh...he'd gone upstairs, or I'd lost him. Being down here would help nobody, so, making sure the coast was clear, I scurried up the stairs. I saw a crowd of kids around the stairway, eyes widen, about as shaken as I was. "Oh gosh, Puppy..." started Lunifer. "Want to introduce us to your new friend?" asked Flaming. "Oh wait, looks like its already happening." He pointed down the stairs, and we saw the intruder walking dumbfounded around, then looking up at us. Klint stiffened up. "Run." We had no Intrusion plan, thanks to the scuffle with Gray and Klint at lunch. I guess we all just figured to go into a hiding spot and ride it out there. We had no specific planning, just "Survival" as what guided us. So, although, according to Klint's plan, Monitors were supposed to be helping everyone else, but most of us were trying to save our own selves as much as the next guy. Most retreated to the attic, which was where I went, with my small group. I heard gunshots down the hall, and shrieks from siblings, and direct yells from Klint, Universal, and Gray. We were unarmed. But he wasn't. A whole house full of kids, partial teenagers, but still an easy target. I slammed open the trapdoor, and helped everyone else scurry up. We all collasped on the floor. A giant group of other siblings were there. Hurricane walked over to us, and helped us up. "You guys okay?" We nodded. I couldn't help scanning the room for Jeff, but I caught no sight of him. Suddenly, somewhere inside of me...my stomach lurched. I asked without a thought, "Where's everyone else?" Diamond looked up. "They would've retreated to another hiding spot...hopefully." I heard a whimper, and turned to see Rupert walk over to me. He looked about as scared as I was. Thank goodness he was safe. I petted him. "So, what is the plan?" asked Handy. "Well," said Hurricane, standing up tall. "We will ride it out. But someone must get in contact with the others. But in a group, and only when the coast is confirmed clear." Diamond stood up tall. "Hurricane and I are going by default. Any other volunteers?" Caspiea raised her hand silently; so did Mackenzie. All I could think about was my brother...annoying as he was...but I couldn't help worrying. I hardly knew my hand was raised. "So, we have five. One more would be nice. Anyone else?" Handy raised his hand. "Alright, six." Hurricane walked towards the trapdoor, cracked it open, and slid through. After about two minutes, he came back up. "Okay, the coast's clear for now." We nodded. "Let's go!" said Diamond, heading towards the trapdoor. I petted Rupert. "Don't worry, boy, I will be okay. I'll come back once its all safe, k?" My dog slowly licked my hand. "Comon," said Hurricane, and the six of us slid out. "Any idea as to where they might be hiding?" whispered Handy. Diamond shrugged. "I suggest checking closets, vents, possibly the basement. But as a group, remember." We silently walked down the hall. Suddenly, Mackenzie pointed out an air condition vent. We walked over to it, and a small face appeared. Hurricane pulled back the grate, and Lilypop, along with Elise, crawled out. Hurri directed them to the attic. I pointed to the towel closet, near the bathroom. Diamond opened it to see Hycan, Cupcat, and Charity--their parrot--come out. We went to a few possible hiding spots, some empty, some with a few siblings. But there was no sign of my twin brother. I gulped. "Well," whispered Hurricane. "We might as well--" Suddenly, a bullet flew, and Hurricane fell. We screamed. He yelped, holding his knee. On the side of it, was a round, clean bullet hole. "HURRICANE!" shrieked Mackenzie. Caspiea gaped, eyes wide. We turned, and the intruder stood on the other end of the hallway. More bullets flew out, thankfully missing us. Diamond and Handy helped Hurricane up, and leaned his arms on their shoulders. "RUN! SPLIT UP! GET OUT OF HERE!" screeched Diamond. We obeyed, running, Diamond and Handy helping Hurricane out of there as well. I turned down a hallway, running as fast as I could. After a while, I noticed I was all alone. Needing to catch my breath, I leaned against the wall, hugging my knees to my chest. My heart pounded on my chest, as if it wanted to get out. Almost like how I wanted to get out...away from this mansion...find my brother and go... I heard footsteps. Hard, loud, deep footsteps. The sharp and stale scent of bullets were high in the air. I gulped, and silently got up. He was coming, he was coming. I began to run... One more gunshot. A sharp, deep pain jolted in my upper arm, surging through the entire limb and my shoulder. I couldn't help but scream. Thick, dark blood ran down my arm, reaching towards my hand, curling around my fingers. I grabbed my arm, yelping, and tried running again. But with that shearing pain, I couldn't run fast...or much... Everything seemed wobbly, the world spinning around me. I wouldn't be able to stay upright much longer... I collasped against the wall, hearing the sound of a bullet click in place as another shot was to be fired. Suddenly, I felt something, rough, take hold of my other arm, and pull me forward. I looked up right to see Jeff. "JEFF!" I cried. Thank goodness! He looked fairly in tact, with just blood running down his face. "Oh my gosh, your arm..." he started, eyes widening. I shook my head. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Comon." We ran farther down the corridor. Suddenly, I stopped, gasping and hanging onto my arm. "Can't...run...much...farther. Get out....while you can." Jeff looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "You think I'm just going to let you die at his hands, Witch? Heck no." "Go, bro! Better only ONE of us die than both." "You can't make me," said Jeff, staying by my side. The intruder cleared his throat. "How lovely," he said. "Sibling love. Eh, not too big a fan of mushy stuff anyway, so I'll end it right here." I heard a bullet click in place, the gun raised up high. Suddenly, my brother lunged at him. I screamed. He stood under the intruder, grabbed his wrist, and yanked it down right as the trigger was pushed. I heard a cry of pain, and blood pooling around the intruder's foot. The gun toppled to the ground. Before the intruder could retrieve it, Jeff dived down, wrapped his hands around the handle, and 3 shots were fired. The man dropped, eyes still open and mouth in mid-scream. My brother gasped and panted, getting up. I was frozen in shock. My brother...just...he what? "Dang, dude, how agile are you?" Jeff shrugged, and walked over to me. "Eh, I was more focused on not getting shot, really." He tilted his head. "Now, you okay?" I nodded. "What about you?" "Fine." I took a deep breath, then said, "Well, let's go find the others. Our threat's dead anyway." Jeff helped me, and we both walked down the hallways. We walked in silence, gasping in relief and hysteria. "Well," said Jeff, "we might as well--" Suddenly, he gasped, abruptly stopping in his tracks. I came up behind him. "Wha--OH MY GOSH!" A few yards ahead of us in the hallway, there was something lying down, in a pool of red....blood. It was easy to tell it was a body...several bullet holes in the chest, shoulders, and head... I slammed my good hand over my mouth, but it didn't at all supress the scream that tore out of me. It was Gray. Chapter 5Edit "GRAY! Ohmygosh..." Jeff's eyes widened. I was shaking...shaking. I blinked, hoping that it was an illusion, or this was one big nightmare...that he would wake up and we would continue our regular lives. I mustered out, "Is...is he...d-d..." Although, I already knew the answer. Jeff leaned forward, mouth adjar in disbelief. Then, he threw back his head and yelled, "EVERYONE! COME QUICK! EMERGENCY!" We heard rushed footsteps approaching, seeming tired, yet curious, yet frantic, yet scared. "Wha--WHAT?" Diamond shrieked. Chief gasped, and slapped both hands over her mouth, letting out a short cry of horror. Caspiea gaped, Road stared in disbelief, and Elise shrieked. "HE'S DEAD!" screamed Miss. "Ya don't say," said Count. "What...huh....how...?" Hurricane, leaning against Handy's shoulder, shook his head in horror. "It can't be...no...no...it can't!" Universal's voice quivered. "He...he was apparently shot..." said Klint, eyes wide. "But, of all folks, why HIM?" Ice cried, tears swelling up in her eyes. "W-Well..." Klint looked down, avoiding looking at Gray. "He....well...left the hiding spot to get in contact with the police...I guess he didn't make it..." "YA THINK?!" snapped Mario. Uni turned away, tears rolling down her face, and Diamond choked on a sob. Suddenly, there was a scream. "GRAY! GRAY NO!" Lilypop shrieked. Tears were pouring down her face, and she tried running to him, but a few siblings held her back. "GRAY! GRAYYYYYYYYYYY! BRO!" "GOSH Lily!" snapped Flaming. "What, you gonna jump in the grave with him?!" "How could you be so cold?" sobbed Lily. "Like you don't care about his death." "What? Of COURSE I care, you noob! He was totally epic!" Flaming hung his head. "Now who's going to assist me in Terraria and Don't Starve?" Micha for once did not giggle, in fact, it was replaced with weeping. Tears rolled down my own face as well, and I turned away from his corspe. Suddenly, I saw a flash...an image... Sageleaf's picture in the library. Mentioning of Jaguar...mysteries with her. And now, that bloody boy in the hallway. My heart skipped a beat, the pain in my arm dulled, my knees feeling like rubber. I couldn't....I couldn't....stay here... "W-Well..." said Universal, straightening up. "I guess Chief now is Leader." Chief looked up, nodded. "A-Alright...just...just I'll be a minute...okay...?" She turned, face shiny with tears, and ran towards her bedroom. Inable to stay there much longer, I did the same. MORE COMING SOON I TIRED =.= Unlikely that anyone slept. I laid face-up in my bed, staring at the ceiling all night, trying to force the recalling of what'd happen out of my mind...but had little luck with it.